Betrayal and Trust
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: COMPLETE! Starfire has a heart of gold. Blackfire a heart of darkness. When Blackfire asks for her sisters trust and forgiveness, Starfire struggles to look beyond past betrayals and mend their sisterhood. But Blackfire may have an agenda of her own . . .
1. Unexpected Guest

Betrayal and Trust

By Purple Wolf Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: Starfire has a heart of gold. Blackfire a heart of darkness. When Blackfire asks for her sisters trust and forgiveness, Starfire struggles to look beyond past betrayals and mend their sisterhood. But Blackfire may have an agenda of her own . . . and Robin's quick thinking may be Starfire's only hope.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Guest

"I _will_ get her this time...I swear."

A dark haired girl flew through the deepest, darkest part of space. Her eyes were glowing a dark shade of pink, so were her hands.

"She's ruined me for the last time!" she hissed. "Pathetic little sister. She's weak. I know she is. Something makes her tick...but what? What!"

The girl stopped and floated in place for a moment, her eye's pupils returned. Her fists opened up and the pink glow went away. A grin slowly appered on her face.

"Titans." she said. "Tick-tock, little sister...time is running out."

In Jump City...

"Dude! No meat! Why can't we just get a tofu topping pizza?" Beast boy whined.

"Because that's just nasty! Can't we get pepporini?" Cyborg argued.

"I just want tea." Raven muttered.

"I don't want any nasty tea!" Beast boy said pounding his fist on the table.

"The only thing that's nasty here is green, smelly, and doesn't know when to be quiet!" Raven said as she grinned slightly.

Beast boy scratched his head. "What's _that_?" he asked.

"You!" Cyborg laughed.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh...Wait a minute! Hey!" Beast boy yelled.

"Anyway... why don't we just choose a pizza already?" Robin suggested anxiously. "I'm getting kind of hungry."

Beast boy looked at Starfire. "What do you want, Star?"

Starfire smiled. "Friends," she began. "I wish to purchase a pizza with mint frosting and chocolate chips! Oh, and sprinkels!"

All the titans sat quietly for a minute.

"Sorry I asked." Beast boy muttered under his breath.

"How about we just get cheese or something." Terra suggested.

"Great idea, Terra!" Beast boy drooled.

Terra smiled. "All in favor say 'I'!"

"I!" everyone cheered.

A dark figure looked down from a roof-top "How sweet." it cooed sarcastically as it slowly floated down to the ground. "I think I'll go join the party."

Slowly the figure came out of the shadows, walking toward the titans.

"Hey, sweetie! Miss me?"

Starfire held her breath, her eyes starting to glow a little.

"No way..." Beast boy whispered as his jaw dropped.

"Star, you might want to turn around." Cyborg warned.

Starfire's eyebrows narrowed as she turned around cautiously. She knew exactly who she was about to see. "Sister." she whispered angrily.

"Hi, Star. What's new?" the girl greeted.

"Blackfire! What are you doing here?" Robin barked.

"Oh, come on...is it really that bad to see me, Robin? I only wanted to visit Starfire." Blackfire replied.

She glanced at Starfire's glowing eyes.

"Lighten up, Star. Life's not a battle field twenty-four seven." Blackfire chimed. "But if you really want me to leave, I guess I can..."

"What do you want with me now, sister?" Starfire hissed.

Blackfire displayed a fake smile. "Just a hug!" she said holding out her arms.

Starfire stood up slowly. "I do not trust you." she said glaring at her sister.

Blackfire put her arms down and put her hands on her hips.

"What happened to the cheery little sister I used to have?" she questioned.

"She disappeared after you betrayed her...TWICE." Starfire answered angrily.

"Oh, Star! I've changed!" Blackfire cried. "I promise! Please don't hold a grudge."

_Maybe she isn't lying..._ Starfire thought.

"Sister," Starfire began.

"Yes?" Blackfire smiled.

"Do you wish to...hang out with us?" she sighed.

Blackfire smiled. "Sure, why not." she replied, sitting down in between Robin and Starfire. Robin groaned. _Did you have to sit between us! _he thought.

Blackfire stared at Terra with curiosity.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Terra answered flatly. "Except from what I just heard, I guess your Starfire's sister and your name is Blackfire...uh, right?"

"Yeah. But you still didn't answer my question; who are _you_?" Blackfire repeated a bit more sternly.

"Oh, I'm Terra! I'm the newest addition to the Titans." she explained.

Blackfire raised an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you, Terra. But you know, I was almost a Titan once."

"Really? How come you didn't make it?" Terra asked.

"Long story." Blackfire responded, loving all the new attention. "But enough about me. Lets eat."

-------------

A/N: Next chapter up soon! Please R&R!

-PWG


	2. Too Good to be True

Chapter 2: Too Good To Be True

It was early in the morning. Starfire once again sat on the roof by herself. All she could think about was if she had done the right thing, letting her sister back into her life again.

"Hey, Star. You okay?" a farmiliar voice asked.

Starfire turned around. "Oh. Hello, Robin. What are you doing up here?" she breathed softly.

"Oh, just figured you'd come up here. I thought I'd visit." he replied as he sat down next to her. "I don't mean to be pushy, but why did you let Blackfire into our home again? I mean...after all the things she's done to you."

Starfire stared out at the sunrise. "I supposed that I should give her one more chance." she admitted.

"But, Starfire, she's hurt you so much. How can you forgive someone so quickly?"

"Well, the last cruel thing she did to me was a few years ago. Maybe she has changed." Starfire paused. "Or maybe she has not."

"You never can tell with your sister. She puts on a good act." Robin pointed out. "I'm sorry, but I still don't trust her."

"I do not blame you." Starfire agreed. "Blackfire and I are so opposite. Sometimes I wonder if we are even sisters."

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think if-"

Just at that moment, Blackfire walked up onto the roof. "Good morning, kids. What are you two doing up so early?" she interrupted as she walked toward them.

"Thinking..." Starfire whispered.

"We were just talking." Robin growled. "And were _not _kids."

"Oh. Sorry if I'm interrupting _anything_." Blackfire said sarcastically, blatantly noticing Robin's hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"Sister, what are you doing up here so early?" Starfire questioned.

"Well, you know how this time zone on earth is _hours_ behind what it is on Tameran." Blackfire smiled. "And I like to get fresh air..."

"Yes. That is _one_ thing we have in common." Starfire muttered.

"Yeah. Okay. Uh, Star, how would you like to go to the mall later? You know...we can just hang out." Blackfire offered.

Starfire looked at Robin. Her expression was as if she was saying, _What should I do? Can I trust her?_

Robin only shrugged.

"Well, Starfire? What do you say?" Blackfire asked in a more impatient tone of voice.

"I suppose I...I can..." Starfire stuttered hesitantly.

"Great! See you later, Sis!" Blackfire exclaimed as she flew back in to the tower.

"Do you think I did the right thing, Robin? What if she tries to hurt me? I do not know what to do!" Starfire cried.

"Don't worry...I have a plan to keep you safe." Robin assured her as he whispered the plan in her ear.

Later . . .

"Ready to go, Star?" Blackfire called.

"Just a minute, Sister!" Starfire replied.

"Ugggghhh." Blackfire moaned.

Starfire quickly placed a tiny tape recorder into the gemstone on her top armor. After everything was set, she walked out of her room with a smile on her face. "I am ready!"

"All right. Lets go." Blackfire said as they flew out of the tower.

Robin and the rest of the team watched the girls as they flew in to the distance.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Beast boy asked.

Robin sighed. "I hope so."

At the Mall . . .

"See anything you like?" Blackfire asked sweetly as she led Starfire around a department store.

Something caught Starfire's eye.

"Oooooooohhhhhh!" Starfire cooed as she ran over to a purple t-shirt with a heart on it.

Blackfire caught up to her. "Want it?" she asked.

Starfire nodded her head quickly. "Yes please!"

"You want it, you got." Blackfire said confidently.

Starfire picked out a few more things and Blackfire took her to the cash register.

"The total is $27.82, ladies." the clerk said.

Blackfire reached into her wallet and took out the money. "Here." she said as she handed it to the clerk.

"Thank you. Please come again." the clerk mumbled as they walked out of the store.

"Sister, how did you acquire so much Earth money?" Starfire pressed. "And why are you purchasing gifts for me?"

"Well, I ...uhh..." Blackfire stuttered. "I found a piece of paper on the side walk and it was a winner. So I won um... one-hundred dollars! And I like to spoil you a little..."

Glorious, Sister!" Starfire exclaimed. "You mean the ticket of lotteries, correct?"

"Uh, yeah." Blackfire muttered dryly. Blackfire was pleased with herself: she was successfully buying Starfire's trust.

Back at the Tower . . .

"I don't get it..." Robin said as he tugged at his collar. "Why is Blackfire being so nice?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Maybe she's changed. Maybe all that jail time gave her time to think."

Raven shook her head. "No. That's a lie. It's all a trick...I sensed it. She's still the same Blackfire."

"Are you sure, Raven? She seemed really nice to me." Terra asked.

"She puts on a good act." Beast boy explained.

Terra frowned. "Are you sure?"

Everyone nodded.

"Raven, what is the trick?" Robin inquired.

Raven frowned more than usual. "Well," she began. "I said I sensed it...I never said I knew what the plan was exactly." She closed her eyes tightly. "But we will all know soon enough."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! Please review! I love reviews and they are so encouraging to me. I wish that I could give you all individual 'thanks you's' . . . but, apparently it is no longer allowed.

-PWG


	3. Betrayal

Chapter 3: Betrayal

"Love the outfits, Star." Blackfire complimented. "You have good taste."

Starfire smiled. "Thank you, Sister! I am so happy you have decided to be nice and not evil any longer!"

"_That's what you think, little sister_." Blackfire hissed under her breath.

"Pardon?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing!" Blackfire was quick to respond. "But, I do have a little favor to ask you..."

"Yes?" Starfire asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could run a little errand for me." Blackfire said, twirling her hair.

"Of course, Blackfire. What is it you need for me to do?"

Blackfire's eye's got a tint of pink to them as she smirked. "Could you be a sweetie and go to this address to pick up a special delivery for me?" she cooed as she handed Starfire a piece of paper.

Starfire nodded. "Of course!" And with that she flew out of sight.

Blackfire held a tiny starbolt in the palm of her hand.

"This is way too easy!" she laughed as she flew off quickly.

_I wonder why Blackfire could not come here... _Starfire wondered as she stood in front of a run down little building. Slowly she approached the building and turned the door-knob.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she whispered.

Suddenly, a starbolt came down from nowhere and hit Starfire's gemstone, destroying the tape recorder.

"Huh!" Starfire gasped as she put her hand where they gemstone had been shattered.

"Opps, my bad, Star," Blackfire teased as she floated down from the ceiling. Her hands and eyes were glowing bright pink. "I guess I missed." she said, her voice dripping with anger.

"SISTER! WHY!" Starfire screamed as she shot a starbolt at her sister. "I thought perhaps you had changed!"

Blackfire dodged the starbolt without a problem. "Funny, guess you thought wrong."

Blackfire hurled more starbolts at Starfire. A few hit her, but she sent some toward Blackfire. One hit her on the shoulder.

Blackfire rubbed her shoulder. "You think you can win, little sister? Think again!" she yelled just as she shot a laser out of her eyes.

Starfire fell to the ground. "Oof!"

"Who's going to save you now, Princess?" Blackfire barked.

Suddenly, a birdarang came flying toward Blackfire. It dented part of her armor, then it returned back the one who threw it.

"Actually," Robin yelled, catching the birdarang. "That would be us. Titans, GO!"

Raven, Cyborg, Terra, and Beast boy came charging at Blackfire. And while they all fought, Robin ran over to Starfire.

"Star, are you okay?" concern was evident in his tone.

Starfire gently massaged her head. "I... think so." she whispered. Starfire looked up in alarm and pointed at Blackfire shooting starbolts at everyone. "But what shall we do about my sister!"

"Don't worry... we'll handle her." Robin assured her. "But are you sure your okay?"

Starfire tightened her fists. Her eye's glowed a very bright shade of green. "Not until she is gone." she hissed as she flew toward Blackfire.

"Ha ha! You Earthlings are so pathetic! Is that all you've got!" Blackfire mocked.

Stafire quickly kicked Blackfire into a pile of empty boxes. "No, Sister," she replied. "They still have me!"

Blackfire stared blankly for a moment then smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry..." she apologized sarcastically. "Barely nothing."

Quickly, Blackfire flew back at Starfire, they kicked and grabbed madly at one another; each desperate to gain the upper hand! Finally, Starfire and the other Titans cornered her.

"Do you really think your going to stop me like this? I haven't even broken a sweat!" Blackfire examined everyone else. "Wish I could say the same for you." she mocked.

Starfire frowned and held her head low. "Sister," she began. "I wish I did not have to do this, but you have given me no other choice."

Slowly she raised her hands out in front of her. Starfire looked up at her target. She shot out a lot of starbolts at Blackfire. Smoke was everywhere, and then slowly Blackfire's silhouette appeared through the smoke.

"uuuugghh..." Blackfire moaned as she collapsed.

Starfire started to run over to her, but Robin grabbed her arm. "What if it's another trick? Do you really want to take that chance?"

Starfire had tears in her eyes. "I want to make sure she is okay!" she wailed as she tore out of Robin's grasp.

"Sister?" Stafire asked softly as she tapped Blackfire's shoulder. No movement. She was knocked out.

Raven walked over to where Starfire kneeled down. "She's just unconscious." Raven assured. "She'll be fine."

Later . . .

The police placed Blackfire in a special glass dome that she couldn't break out of.

"Good work, Titans!" an officer said. "She's been causing all sorts of trouble around here."

"What kind of trouble?" Starfire asked nervously as she watched her sister being placed in the back of a police car.

"Oh, robbing banks, stealing from stores...those kinds of things." the officer answered as he chewed on a donut.

"Come on, Frank! Let's go!" another officer called.

"Well, I've got to leave now. Once again...good work!" the officer complimented as he ran over to the other officers.

Robin placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "I know it must hurt," he said gently.

"Yes...it does." Starfire sighed.

Cyborg smiled. "This might be a good time for a hug," he suggested. "Group hug!" he laughed as he gathered everyone into his arms.

"Mmmhhmphlih!" Raven muttered as her face was smooshed into Cyborg's metal.

"Uh... can I move next to Terra?" Beast boy asked. Everyone laughed.

"I guess so...come on over, Beast boy!" Terra chimed.

"Sweet!" Beast boy cheered as he squeezed next to Terra.

"Come on, team," Robin said, breaking the hug. "Lets go home."

The next morning . . .

"How are you feeling this morning? Better I hope." Robin asked softly.

"Yes, Robin. Thank you." Starfire replied as Robin took a seat next to her on the couch.

Robin smiled. "Good... I'm glad."

Starfire smiled slightly. "I am just glad that we were able to stop her before it was too late." she admitted. "But, Robin, tell me... how did you know when to come and rescue me?"

"Well, when we didn't hear anymore sounds from the recorder, we figured that something must have happened to you. So we tracked your communicator and Raven teleported us there." Robin explained.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Yeah. At least we won't be seeing your sister again for a while." Robin sighed in relief.

"I just wish she was not evil anymore." Starfire muttered. "We could have great fun together. But that will never happen."

"Never say never, Star. But look on the bright side... you still have us." Robin smirked as all the other Titan's entered the room.

Starfire smiled warmly. She was surrounded by great friends. And so, at this moment, she felt like the luckiest person in the world.

The End : )

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you all SO much for your awesome reviews and encouragement! I'm delighted that my little story was enjoyed. I will have another story out very soon and I hope you will keep an eye out for that one as well. Have a great weekend.

-PWG


End file.
